


When it's just me and you

by peachykeen14



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Bubble Bath, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fluff, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeen14/pseuds/peachykeen14
Summary: Sometimes one of them has some errands to run *cough* time travel *cough* and today Sapnap has a surprise for Alex that definitely does not include rubber ducks he chose specifically because they looked like the three of them.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap
Comments: 9
Kudos: 283





	When it's just me and you

**Author's Note:**

> Karlnapity deserves more love and I wanted to focus a little on Alex and Sap today so enjoy :]

The good thing about having two partners is that if one is busy, you can just bother the other one.

This is very convenient because nowadays, one of them was almost always busy doing god knows what.

Quackity missed when all three of them were together constantly but honestly all the one on one time they all get just makes their relationship stronger.

Today happened to be one of the days where Karl had to go out which left Sapnap and Quackity with a full day to themselves.

Alex woke up to a letter in Karl’s round handwriting that said:

Hello to whichever one of you wakes up first (Hi Alex) I got some stuff to do today but I should be back by dinner or maybe in the morning, I love you both so much, have some fun together for me, miss u already Love, Karl

Alex didn’t have any plans so he went to the kitchen to make some breakfast while he waited for Sapnap to get up.

He put on his Spotify playlist and danced around in his “Kiss the Cook” apron while making some pancakes.

When he was removing the bacon from the pan, he felt arms wrap around his middle from behind and a head nestle into the crook of his shoulder.

Quackity chuckled and finished up cooking with his koala.

“Sap, I’m done, make a plate and let’s eat outside.”

Alex felt the gentle grumbles against his neck before Sapnap finally detached himself and grabbed some food.

He met Quackity outside and sat next to him on the porch stairs and the two ate peacefully.

“Do you have anything you need to do today?” Alex didn’t think he did but he still wanted to ask.

“Nope, you?”

Alex shook his head, “Is there anything you want to do?”

At this Sap’s face broke into a mischievous grin and Alex was slightly terrified. He hoped killing pets wasn’t the answer.

“Do you remember when I was gone for like 3 days last month?”

Alex did in fact remember because that whole time he and Karl spent the time finding the best cookie recipe.

“Well I was doing something for you.”

Alex blushed and let Sapnap continue.

“I found this little area and I made a hot tub and got some soap for us to have a secret bubble bath.”

“That sounds awesome, does Karl know about this?”

“Nope, I did it for you cause you’re a duck.”

Well, he’s not wrong.

“I’ll pack a picnic and we can go today then yeah?”

Sapnap nodded and giggled running back into the house to get ready.

Alex chuckled and set about making a basket of food for them.

About half an hour later, they were ready.

Sapnap grabbed the basket from Alex and took his hand into his free one and started to lead the way to his little place.

He led them outside of El Rapids into a flowery mountain biome and walked around until they reached a tiny cave.

Alex wondered briefly why they weren’t wearing their armor but trusted that Sapnap knew what he was doing.

And he was right to because as soon as Sapnap pushed back the vines hanging in the cave entrance, the room lit up in a soft light.

Sapnap had blocked off the rest of the cave with stone bricks that had started to grow moss and vines. The pool was tucked into the corner and had sea lanterns at the bottom. The pool was surrounded by cobblestone and grass that grew all kinds of flowers. The ceiling had glowstone placed sporadically which added a lot to the overall ambiance.

Sapnap was watching Alex’s face change expressions multiple times before settling on love.

“Sap this is so fucking beautiful holy shit.”

The breath was knocked from his lungs as Alex crashed into him with a hug.  
When they let go Sapnap hurried excitedly over to a corner where a chest was hiding.

Alex set down the basket and went over to see so many different types of bubbles and oils and salts for the bath and was hit with another round of love for his amazing fiance.

Sapnap carefully selected a green bottle of soap, green salts, and a purple oil. He poured them into the water and warmed it up like the strange little blaze hybrid he is. The room filled with scents of mint, cucumber, basil, and lavender which paired together surprisingly well.

They watched as the bubbles piled high before, “Oh I almost forgot,” Sapnap went back over to the chest and pulled out a handful of rubber ducks.

Alex groaned but was secretly smiling as the ducks were thrown into the bath.

The two stripped down, they’re fiances duh, and got into the warm water.

They spent the whole day cuddling and splashing, the water never went cold because Sapnap could just warm it back up. They ate their lunch and went back to messing around and soaking up the other’s company.

“You have the cutest nose I have ever seen.”  
“Aww, stop Q I’m blushing!”

“You’re so tiny, it’s so cute!”  
“Sap there’s no way you’re more than an inch taller than me.”  
“My cute tiny Q!”  
“They actually call me big Q.”

“You’re so warm I could cuddle with you forever.”  
“I mean I am a blaze hybrid.”

“Has Karl ever told you that your kisses taste like sunshine?”  
“No, Sap what does sunshine even taste like?”  
“You silly.”

“I wanna stay here with you forever.”  
“What about Karl?”  
“He’ll find us eventually.”

“And then I burnt their house down.”  
“All because I held your hand for the first time?”  
“I got excited it’s not my fault!”

When sunset started they realized they should go back home before too many mobs came out.

They ran home dripping wet and freezing, their wrinkled hands clasped tightly together.

They burst into the house laughing and shivering to the smell of something cooking.

They looked at each other and then ran into the kitchen to see Karl cooking in the “kiss the cook” apron and they did just that.

Quackity smiled after the kiss. “You’re home early.”

“Well I got finished faster than I thought and wanted to see my favorite boys but they weren’t home so I cooked for them instead.”

Sapnap and Quackity smiled and stood watching Karl cook for a little before realizing that they were still freezing and soaking wet.

“Go to the bedroom and change oh my god if you two get pneumonia I’m not taking care of you.”

They all three knew it was a lie but they listened to him anyway.

Karl heard crashing and laughter and smiled as he finished cooking the steak.

The two came downstairs in bundles of clothing that were partially actually owned by them.

Quackity had Karl’s frog hoodie on and Sapnap’s sweatpants which were cuffed as long as some fuzzy socks that nobody knew the original owner of.

Sapnap had Quackity’s beanie and his own hoodie with a pair of Karl’s tie dye sweatpants and Quackity’s rubber duck socks.

Karl giggled and motioned them to sit at the table with him. The three of them recounted their day while eating Karl’s actually pretty good cooking.

When they finished they watched a movie on the couch where Karl found himself the only one awake with a Quackity in his lap and a Sapnap wrapped around his side.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are the best thing ever, give me ideas for future karlnapity fics, i might actually write it  
> i made an actual note from karl but i couldnt upload it but if you want to see it https://peachykeen14.tumblr.com/post/642902137870942208  
> that should lead you to it :)


End file.
